


01110100 01100001 01110010 01100111 01101111 01101110

by Quillfiend



Series: ARCADE [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arcade, Chatlog style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend





	01110100 01100001 01110010 01100111 01101111 01101110

Leona: Diana

Leona: Dianaaaa

Leona: I beat your high score in Yordle Bombers :^)

Diana: Yeah I saw

Diana: Get a life Leona

Leona: Someone's jelly.

Diana: Nah

Diana: Just reminding you

Diana: That I'm not your boyfriend

Diana: And we're not in bed

Diana: So you can stop trying so hard

taric: lol

Leona: What's that even supposed to mean?

Pantheon: I think we all know what's that supposed to mean

Pantheon: Not like anybody would date you for your personality

Leona: Ah, the 'experienced' one has spoken.

Pantheon: What's -that- supposed to mean

Leona: Ah, you know

Leona: Just sayin like I do every day

Leona: That if you don't get rid of that stupid helmet, you'll die a virgin.

Diana: :'D

Pantheon: It's not stupid

Diana: It is, tbh.

taric: it is

Pantheon: -_-

Zoeeeex3 joins targon18

Zoeeeex3: hiii

taric: sorry adults only

taric kicked Zoeeeex3 from targon18

Zoeeeex3 joins targon18

Zoeeeex3: omg guys pleaseee x((

taric kicked Zoeeeex3 from targon18

Zoeeeex3 joins targon18

Zoeeeex3: wtfff is the problemmm

Zoeeeex3: im 13 thats basicly an adult xD

taric banned Zoeeeex3 from targon18

taric: dang

taric: were we all this annoying at that age

Leona: Yes

Diana: Yep

Pantheon: Yeah

kayle: ye

Soraka: Yus

Aurelion Sol: Indeed.


End file.
